


Howling Ghost They Reappear

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [25]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Brother/Sister Incest, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Incest, Royalty, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery is getting married soon and Zac may have a lot of reasons why he doesn't like it and Avery wants him to show her why.





	Howling Ghost They Reappear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One
> 
> This is set probably during Medieval times maybe. It's highly inspired by Outlander as well as Game of Thrones sorta.

Standing by the window in her room in the castle Avery turned her head when she heard her bedroom door open slightly. Not at all shocked to see Zac coming into her room.

This was a nightly ritual that she and her brother or well her bastard brother as her mother liked to call him indulged in. He'd visit her at night before bed while everyone else in the castle slept. Avery knowing it was wrong, knowing if anyone saw him the rumors that would start.

Knew as well that her mother would probably have him killed.

"You're late," Avery said as she went to sit at the edge of the bed after Zac had shut the door behind him. "Why are you late Zachary?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

Zac knew she hated to be kept waiting. Especially when she was waiting on him. His presence was the only thing that brought her joy anymore it seemed.

After all in a matter of one month she was leaving. She'd be married to the neighboring King's son, a marriage that had been arranged before her birth even. The same as Jessica's marriage last year and the one for Zoe when Zoe reached the right age.

They'd all married King's son's. Her parents wanting to make sure they kept the status they'd been given at birth, not that Avery cared for it.

She'd have been happy marrying anyone especially someone she loved but no one it seemed married for love. At least not the people who were higher up in class. Her own parents hadn't married out of love though they had grown to love each other in time.

Though Avery suspected her father's infidelity with a prostitute while he'd been away at war had hurt them some. It was during that, that Zac had came to be and her mother never treated Zac the same as the rest of them despite the fact that her father did.

Her father treated Zac just like one of his children from his marriage and if he could have Avery knew he would have given him the Hanson name.

"I'm sorry Lady Avery," Zac retorted with a hint of annoyance in his tone as well though his was the teasing kind. "But if you must know your father wanted to speak with me," he answered referring to their father as just hers, despite the fact that he was also Zac's father.

It was something he'd always done probably to appease her mother in ways. To not remind her mother that she'd been cheated on despite the fact that she was reminded of it every time she saw Zac.

"What did father want to speak to you about?" Avery questioned with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Zac curiously.

"He wants to know what I intend to do with my future. With Isaac married off now and Taylor away in a war that sees no sign of ending he wants to know what I should do," Zac answered with a small blush. "You'll be gone in a month and I need to figure out my future. Like he said there is nothing for me here. Not after you're gone."

Frowning Avery had to look away from him then, "You could come with me," she suggested. "Be a servant or something at my husband's castle."

Zac glared at her after she made that suggestion, his nostrils flaring some.

"I'd rather kill him then work for him," Zac told her and she had to shiver at the growl that was in his voice. "I would kill him if I worked for him."

"And why would you do that Zachary?" Avery sighed as she moved a bit closer to him, reaching out to brush some hair out of his face.

His hair was getting shaggy and she was surprised her mother hadn't demanded he do something with it. She always did though she was also a hypocrite for doing so since she let Isaac and Taylor grow their hair out as long as they wanted.

"I think we both know why," Zac stated and there was that growl in his voice. Her body shivering again at it as well as an arousal building between her legs.

Listening to how angry he was at the idea of her getting married did things to her. Things she wasn't even sure how to describe really because she was still just sixteen.

"What if I don't know why?" Avery questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him letting her body move just a bit more closer still, her hand falling away from his hair and down to his leg. "Can you tell me or show me why?" she questioned knowing what she should be doing is asking him what he planned to do for his future.

They were questions she wanted answers too and they were also ones she was sure she wouldn't like so of course she wanted to prolong that.

She was allowed to want to prolong it.

Zac eyed her after she asked him that and Avery smirked at the way his pupils had dilated. Making his eyes look darker than what they actually were.

It was something else that added on to the arousal building between her legs.

"Please," Avery added on as she let her hand move higher up his leg. "Show me why you'd rather kill my future husband than work for him."

"You're so hard to say no too," Zac spoke softly and before Avery could say anything to him he had leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes falling shut as she kissed him back so effortlessly.

Her lips easily moving with his because she knew how to do it. She knew how to kiss him because they'd been kissing like this since she was fourteen.

They'd been sneaking around and doing what they shouldn't have and now they were the only two in this kingdom who knew each other's bodies so well.

Avery fearing her future husband would know as soon as they were together that she was used goods. She'd lost her maidenhood at just fifteen. Zac having taken her by the pond on the castle grounds.

It was far enough away that no one would have caught them and Zac had made it romantic. It had been during a picnic and it was better than what it could have been if it wasn't with Zac. She'd much rather it have been with someone she loved than her future husband who was going to be a stranger to her.

Deepening the kiss Avery fell back against the bed, bringing Zac down with her and as she did so a moan slipped past her lips when his hand worked its way under her nightgown.

Goosebumps forming on her skin at his touch alone. 

It was the softest touch Avery had ever known if she were being honest.

Letting out another moan as Zac's mouth worked it's way down her jaw and onto her neck. Avery's hips moved up slightly when Zac's hand reached her underwear. Her teeth having to bite into her bottom lip as he pushed her underwear aside.

"You better be silent little sister," Zac muttered out softly as his hand brushed against her wet folds. His touch making her want to scream out but she knew she couldn't.

Not when her bedroom was right next door to her parents.

"Wouldn't want your father or your bitch of a mother to hear would you?" he asked her as he continued to rub at her. His breath hitting her skin and making more goosebumps form.

Silently Avery shook her head not sure if she could answer him verbally. Her words all seeming like mush in her brain right now but that was always the case when Zac had her like this.

When his hand was stroking her cunt and making her want him more than she should have wanted him. He was her half brother and incest was frowned upon in society.

Though some neighboring kingdoms were known to have incest. But they weren't apart of those and the main seven kingdoms that ruled most of these parts frowned upon the ones that did commit incest. That had people of close lineage marrying each other to keep the bloodline pure.

Some small part of Avery wished they were apart of them so what she had with Zac wouldn't be wrong and maybe in a month she wouldn't have to marry a man she didn't know. She could just marry Zac instead and live her life happily.

"No," Avery finally answered right as Zac bit down on her neck. Her words coming out in a strangled moan and she half wondered if he'd done it on purpose.

It wouldn't be the first time with him. He always did like to push her limits when it came to them being together liked this. It was the only time he truly got to show his dominance and Avery let him do it.

Not just because he was her older brother but because she liked it when he took control of her. She liked that dark side of him that only she saw or at least she hoped only she saw this side of him. 

She knew he and some of the men who helped out sometimes liked to go into the village and some of the men even liked to visit whorehouses.

The idea of Zac being with anyone but her almost making her jealous which was something she'd never really felt before. Then again she'd never entertained the idea until now.

"Am I your only?" Avery asked as Zac slipped two fingers inside of her and once again her words came out in a strangled moan and she wondered if Zac could read her mind.

If he knew just when she was getting ready to speak or something.

"My only?" Zac asked her as he started to move his fingers inside of her. Low moans leaving Avery's mouth as her hips started to move with his hand. "What exactly do you mean by that little sister?" he questioned and she knew from his tone that he was teasing her.

He knew exactly what she meant by her words.

Blushing Avery watched as Zac moved his head some so that he was looking down into her eyes. Like he deliberately wanted to see her face as she answered his question.

"The only one you do this with?" Avery asked making her question more specific. 

Zac only gave her a tiny smile as he nodded his head, "The only one I want to do this with," he whispered before he leaned down to kiss her again and as she kissed him back she moaned out into his mouth.

A third finger of his slipping inside of her. Making her want him to stop teasing her. 

She really wanted his cock right now but she feared he'd just tell her to be patient like the lady she was supposed to be. He'd done that to her before.

Not that she normally minded really because again she liked when he took charge like this. Avery liked giving up her power to him and he was really the only person she'd do this for.

Her future husband be damned.


End file.
